


Man VS Sleep

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: All men and women and others in between know that the best way to gain energy once again is to close their eyes for eight hours or more. This is a mode in our systems called sleep. It was made since the dawn of time. Since the first human was born. Without sleep, we grow weary and are nothing more than mindless walkers. Sleep is what gives us dreams and nightmares. They are mostly unpleasant but it is the natural order of things. However, sleep itself can be cruel when it finds itself objecting to the cycle depending on the day.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851
Kudos: 2





	1. Sleep

Everyday of every night. This is how it has always been. The being hated it because the process was painful and suffocating. It benefited the others and the man but he wished he could escape from all of it. His only home was the dark world where deep inside he dwell in a location in which his own home was sealed from himself. Not knowing where he was but understanding his existence. The dark sides kept him from the light sides. Hoping to turn him into something more useful than how he already was.

Whenever the moon rose in the man's world, a puddle of black ooze would form from the ground of the single small room encasing the being from leaving. Only a bed and a lightbulb above him remained. The black ooze would use its formed tentacles to strap him down on the bed. Keeping him from staying awake as it covered his whole body. A sharp sting laid everywhere across himself. Like a slow burning. He would scream for help in the beginning of his existence. Sometimes he found himself crying during and after the long eight hour process. Begging for this life to end. He tried to find tools that could help him but none were there. The ooze kept whispering to him. Telling him that he needed to live for the sake of the others. Who these people were was something that he wasn't told. Secrets were all that he knew that he didn't know. Sometimes he would close his eyes and wish on the lightbulb. Imagning that it was a star without knowing what a star was.

The only space he had to move about was in front of the locked door made of solid glass. He peered into the material. Seeing nothing but darkness. He would talk to himself about how it's like out there if there even was a place out there to begin with. He rubbed his arm. Walking back and forth. "I wonder who are the others. What are their names? Do they know me? What have they seen?" There was a high pitched scream that use to bother him years ago. Whenever the screaming began, he would cover his ears. Bellowing out a similar scream in response to the pain. The screaming had stopped long ago. He wondered why but he never wanted it back. "Who did it? Who destroyed The Screamer? The voice of a woman. A suffering woman." He tried once to tear off his sunglasses but everytime the light from the bulb hit his face, he would scream. The darkness in the dark world ceasing his hope which granted his access to light creations. When he first became a being, he was happy.

Singing songs, imagining writing on the wall that he made, and creating light creations. He wasn't sure when it all stopped. He only ever remembered the black ooze and how it told him that he could keep the lightbulb to show him where he truly belonged. He use to call himself many names. Wondering which one suited him. The black ooze, however, disciplined him. Making him understand his place as a being. Calling him Sleep. He learned of his existence and would have accepted it if it were for the black ooze that showed him how the process was supposed to be. A lie in millions of lies. The deceit that grew secretly to reveal itself to another victim. Now that lie and many others had his eyes on him. Currently, he had moved on from an anxious being to a good listener who knew nothing of his actual abilities and the hope he once had.

"Can they hear me? Hey! Can you hear me?! Are they even here? Who is anyone? Who was I once?" Slowly, he was losing himself. The stability he once held within his own mind. His function only forced by the black ooze. There the black puddle came again. He ran to a corner where he shivered. Tears streaming down his cheeks. "No! Please! Don't! I haven't seen anything! I want to know! I want to know!" The black tentacles swarmed at him. Grabbing his legs and arms. More of itself wrapping around his torso. His sunglasses fell during the struggle. Another tentacle covered his eyes while a few more sealed his lips. Ending the screams. There he laid on the bed. No one to kiss him good night. No one to read him story. And no one to tell him that he was important for all the right reasons.

A shadow with yellow eyes appeared when the lightbulb dimmed at his presence. That's it. Rest your weary eyes. He caressed his cheek. Sleep had now been overtaken by the spell. An ability that Deceit could do using many of his favorite creations. There is nothing out there for the likes of you. Not yet. I have plans. Special plans. There was laughter then the lightbulb shined back its light. Deceit was gone and Sleep continued the process.


	2. Man

Thomas loved sleeping. It was one of the important parts his day. At the very least, the end of his day on every day of his life. Anytime he found himself exhausted, he would take a nap. If possible. The nap could last for hours during the night and a couple of minutes in the day. Sometimes, if he had to, he would make coffee for himself. Drinking most of it or all to keep himself awake for important events.

Before, when he was having trouble sleeping, it felt like he was fighting off something. Whatever it was didn't want to follow his rules. The bedtime that he needed to be at. His sleeping is more moderate and in control now. These days he never notice the issues and neither did the beings who kept him stable. The beings did not know of the other being except for the dark ones. They had never met one who was both of the same light and growing in a well known darkness. All of them were blindly happy. Even Thomas talked to them as if there was nothing wrong. Nothing emotionally brought him at any disadvantage but it was what he didn't know that would soon show itself to the beings he knew and cared about. He saw Virgil laugh who was given a joke from Patton.

He had learned their names soon after when he created videos with them. Pretending that they were mere characters he had created for all to see. It took some explaining to his friends too but soon they were getting use to them too. Their conversations went on until the beings felt they should get back into their own worlds. They knew that Thomas was doing well. Finding himself in happy moments of his life. Moments that would change his world slowly but surely for all good reasons. Without the full assistance of the unknown being.

Virgil and Roman danced around the land they had lived in for so long. A happiness that Sleep wished for in his years of imprisonment. He had no recollection of what being happy was like but he recalled feeling his face change. The movement of their physical features. Patton and Logan were laid together in bed. Talking and cuddling as Logan read him a story. These were all of the joyous actions that Sleep hoped for.

Thomas found himself sitting on the couch. Enjoying the company of a special someone. He laughed with them. The screen telling them all stories of a fantastic world. The joy that sprung from their hearts spread throughout the worlds. All except the dark world. In those worlds, the beings smiled. Taking on many daily activities which entranced to do more work as they loved it. They laughed and played. Thomas himself could feel the happiness growing. He admired the fact that he had a home, friends, and a special person in his life. He didn't think this day could get any more better. The fictional characters in front of him, on the screen, revealed a lot more messages. Messages that he took to heart because he knew there was something in every episode. He understood that even beings like Roman existed for everyone but in many different forms.

The star on his shirt said it all. What he was watching and how it could teach him a thing or two even if he was a grown man. There was a bubbling sensation in his stomach. It ran up his spine. Spreading everywhere. He leaned his head against his shoulder. Feeling an arm wrapped around his waist. Their hands rested on his special person's lap. A touch leading to a connection. A connection that made the beings love each other even more. Virgil kissed Roman and Patton kissed Logan. Not all at once. Different times for different reasons. In moments that needed actions instead of words. Like a kiss between Thomas and his special person. While this was happening, the dark world were conducting their own plans yet again. It seemed that their hatred for the light ones and their darkness thrive them to continue forward. Motivation for all the wrong reasons.

Neither of them expected love to be their greatest enemy. They knew of the many positive feelings that existed but love was not something that they thought of. Even when Deceit pretended, he could not feel it. Positive feelings were not something that anyone from the dark world could feel. However, there might be a miracle. Maybe there was a chance for mis labeled dark one to experience a better existence. So while Sleep shivered in a corner, crying without expecting anyone to help him, Thomas was smiling. Ignorance is bliss said Deceit. Said the dark ones. And they were right even while being the worst beings. "Is there anyone who will let me 'leave?'"


	3. Abused Lab Rat

Sleep saw the black ooze seeping into his small world. "No! Not again!" A black portal opened. He stood. Staring curiously at what it was. You are free if you can try. Conduct the plan. Follow the rules. We are your guardians. No one else loves you and neither will we. He walked to the portal. The black ooze climbed over him. He fell on his knees. "No! You said I was free!" The black ooze sunk into his body. Forcefully making him swallow its form. His veins appeared black. The visibility of them disappeared. He had forgotten that the black ooze laid in his stomach. He reached out to the portal.

A black portal opened in the world of land. The world where Virgil and Roman stopped their laughing and dancing when they notice the portal. They watched a being who looked like them fall out. The being picked up his sunglasses. Putting them on. His hands were shaking. Afraid of the new environment. He saw two beings who looked like him. They were smiling. An expression that Sleep never knew about until now. The couple walked to him. Roman waved. "Hey! What's your name?" Sleep stuck his hands in his pockets. Looking at the ground, he shuffled slightly. Kicking some grass. "I-I'm Sleep." "Sleep? I've never heard of you before." said Virgil. His cheeks were pink. Nervous himself to meet a new person. "W-Who are you? What is this place?" said Sleep. "This is Virgil and I'm Roman. We're beings just like you. Would you care to join us? We're dancing." "D-Dancing? What's that?" "You don't know what dancing is? It's a fun activity! Come. We'll show you." said Roman.

He took his hand. Sleep jumped back. "S-Stay back!" He heard the whispers in his head. He tried to ignore them. His hands were against his ears. Hoping to muffle them out. The black ooze formed out of his body. Its tentacles sprung out from his back. Growing large and wide. Those black veins appearing. He smiled but it wasn't the smile he desired. There was no true joy from him. Only from the black ooze as it cackled by his lips. "Your world is full of purity!" His voice was much heavier. An almost growl-like tone. "It makes me sick!" He waved his hand to the ground where the land split apart on itself. Parts of the land growing higher in odd directions. The grass began to die. Any creation that went near became the same black ooze that had possessed Sleep. Trees became crooked. It was happening all over again. For Virgil, he was seeing a version of himself that could have existed if he had rejected Roman's offer of being friends in the beginning and becoming something more.

Virgil stood behind Roman. Clutching the back of his royal uniform. Roman held out his sword. "Sleep! What is the meaning of this? We were only being nice!" "Nice?" Sleep laughed. "Kindness will get you nowhere! Not unless you want to be stepped on!" A tentacle reached for Virgil who ran off. Roman cut down the tentacle. It let out a high pitched scream. The cut off tentacle dissapated while half of itself grew a new part. Sleep jumped off of the tall cliff. Standing in front of Roman with his head crooked. He moved his head around. A crack at every angle. "Virgil was always a dark one. He was never meant to be around you light sides!" A tentacle wrapped around Virgil. He screamed. Remembering the black ooze and what it had tried to do when he almost accepted it. It was a time when he barely met Roman. At the end of the day, he had tried to convince the prince that he wasn't a being who deserved love. Summoning the black ooze at his command. Even now, there are aftermaths of the black ooze under his eyes.

"Virgil!" Roman ran to him. Seeing the dark being held up high in the sky. Virgil tried to get out of the tentacle's hold. "Roman! Please! I don't want to go back!" The memories of Deceit being with him came rushing back. He recalled the pain and the tears. Pain like needles being stuck all over his body had reclaimed his body. Tears streamed down from his cheeks. He screamed. Virgil's pleas reminded Sleep of his own suffering. "V-Virgil? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He was stopped abruptly. Sleep had shown himself for a moment only to be struck back. Letting his darkness consume him without permission. The darkness didn't care for waiting anyway. It came and go as much as it wanted to. It didn't care for before-notices. The darkness was a being mixed with that of the other dark beings. The ones that decided on the plan. And Sleep was the unfortunate victim.


	4. Run The Abyss

In the darkness that captured Sleep, there was nothing for miles at every direction. He looked around. Shaking as a coldness reached him. "H-Hello? I don't want to do this! I'll go back! I promise I'll listen next time! Just take me back!" No answer came back to him. He didn't know how to leave but he knew he had to. He began to run straight ahead. It wouldn't matter if it would take years. He just wanted to escape this nightmare. A nightmare that he wish was nothing more than that. He continued running until he grew tired. He cried on his knees. Holding himself.

"Now now. Why the long face?" There was a hiss at the end of the word. It was another being who spoke. The being walked out of the shadows. Revealing himself. "W-Who are you?" "I am Deceit. Your friend." Sleep rubbed his eyes. "F-Friend?" "Yes." Deceit knelt down. He held his chin. "I'm here to make your day better." "T-The others. Are they our friends too?" "No! They are vile! Pitiful creatures!" "T-They seem nice." "Nice?!" He slapped him. "They hate us all! They hate you!" "W-Why?" "Because you are a dark side and so am I. But I am here to let you know that the dark sides will not betray each other. We are your family." Deceit caressed his cheek. Smiling. "You understand, don't you? No one loves us and no one will. We are not meant to be loved. We are meant to be feared." "W-Why?" "Because that is why we exist. It is our objective." "Y-You don't seem scary."

Sleep caressed his cheek. Admiring the side of his face which had scales. His yellow eye was beautiful to him. Deceit felt something strange. His cheeks were unknowingly red. He turned away. "I am a feared being just like the others. This will be the same for you." "F-Fear. Why must they fear me? I know what fear is. It's not nice." "Once they fear you, you will feel better. Happier." "I-I don't feel happy right now." Deceit turned to him. "Their suffering. Isn't it music to your ears?" "N-No, it's not. I'm scared. I don't want them to suffer." More tears appeared. Sleep took his hand. "P-Please. Let them go. I'll come back and I won't complain. I'll do whatever you say." Deceit pulled his hand back. "Why should I? Our time has come. The dark sides will take over. We know what's best." "H-How do you know what's best? If you did, they wouldn't be suffering." "Shut up!" Deceit raised a hand to strike. Sleep took a step back. Placing his shaking arms in front of himself. A strange pity grew in Deceit's heart.

A heart he didn't know he had. He tried to stop these emotions by replying with reasons he thought were sound but when Sleep said of the aftermath behind these actions, he didn't know how to win him over. He lowered his hand. Sleep stood. Curious of the sudden decision. "Do you know why we kept you imprisoned in one of the crooked trees for years?" Sleep shook his head. "We thought we could use you as a gateway to defeat the light beings. To get close enough so that you could catch them easily. Ceasing their existence for us so we wouldn't have to do the dirty work." "W-Why would you want them dead?" "Honestly, it was to rule over the man's mind. Our powers would make him do unspeakable things. Things that will ruin his life. A slow destroyer to his mind. His worlds. It fuels our power. The darkness. It is what is a part of us. I rather thought that Virgil would fail in his existence but it seems that he continues to grow." Deceit looked into the eyes of fear.

"Perhaps we were wrong." The ground shook. "W-What's happening?" "The other dark ones! They know of my thinking!" Three shadows with different glowing colored eyes swarm to them. Deceit grabbed his hand. "C'mon!" The two ran. Desperately trying to lose them. A black wall rises up. Blocking the shadows. A room is formed holding the same color. "I'm sorry. If I had known what my deeds were doing, I would have stopped a long time ago." Another dark being comes to his mind. He releases his hold on Sleep's hand. Turning away. "I only did it because I thought it was the right thing to do for my family. For the beings that only ever communicated with me. The ones that I swore understood me." "D-Deceit." Deceit smirked. "That name of mine. I use to love hearing beings say it. It was like a beautiful word. Music to my ears. Now, it's a curse. A curse that can never leave my existence." "T-The meaning isn't nice but Deceit sounds like a pretty name." Sleep laid a hand on his arm.

Deceit turned. "Really? You think so?" Sleep nodded. "A-And your clothes. How you talk." His hand touched the scales. "Y-Your face." Deceit smiled. Bringing a hand over his. "Sleep. That is the most kindest thing anyone has ever said to me." The room melted. Turning into the black ooze Sleep feared. Tentacles wrapped around Deceit's legs. He was pulled back into the darkness. His hat fell off. "D-Deceit!" Sleep took his hat. Holding it close. Other tentacles from behind him had thoughts of capturing him but he began to run before it had a chance. He chased after Deceit until he thought there was no way of finding him. He looked at the bowler hat. It was smooth and soft. His tears soaked into the fabric. He walked a few more steps until his legs gave out.


	5. Knight Being

Roman swung his sword. A tentacle grabbed it. There was a high pitch scream followed by smoke coming out of the tentacle. Another wrapped around his feet. He kicked it off. Running to Virgil who was still being held. He pushed the tentacle down. Virgil was closer to reach. Roman held out his hand. Virgil struggled but he was able to release one hand. He took Roman's hand. Holding tight. "Aw! Well, isn't this sweet? And just before your existence terminates!" Sleep laughed. Tentacles grabbed Roman. Taking him apart from Virgil. "Roman!" shouted Virgil. Roman's eyes and mouth were covered. He fell into a deep sleep.

Sleep stomped. The rest of the world began to split apart. Revealing small rivers of the black ooze. Most of the trees became crooked. "Why? Why are you doing this?" "Why? Because it's fun! And it's about time the dark ones reign over these light worlds!" "Sleep, is that really you? Do you actually want to kill us? Because I can tell when someone's hiding under a mask! I know it!" Sleep laughed. "You're too smart Virgil. You really are. It is us! The dark ones! Your family." "No! None of you ever cared about me! Not one of you! You don't even care about each other!" "Of course we do. We make sure that the darkness grows with us. Together we will keep rule of the worlds." "You kept secrets from me! Secrets from us! No one knew that Sleep existed!" "No one except us. You were always the runt of the group. Too pitiful towards other. Always too sorry about everything you did. You were a nusiance! But no more." A light portal opened. Patton and Logan walked out of it.

Witnessing what was being done, they tried to think fast. "Logan. Patton. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" "What are you doing? And who are you?" said Logan. "We are the dark ones and we are here to take what is rightfully ours." "Stop it! You're hurting them!" said Patton. "How can I stop what I love to do?" Claws sprout from his back. Stretching out to the beings. Logan pushed Patton out of the way. Saving them both. His glasses fell off. The lens suffering a crack. "Logan!" Patton was on his knees. Looking over a hurt Logan who was in unbearable pain. His pants were ripped. Cuts oozing black goo mixed with red. Patton's eyes swollen with tears. He held his hand. "Logan! What do I do? How can I fix this?" "R-Run...Patton. Run..." "No! I can't leave you!" Sleep chuckled. "You were always a fool. Emotions destroy you. Have you never realized that? After all, he won't love you anymore. Soon, they will all banish you." Patton stood before Sleep. "I'm tired of being pushed around! I hate seeing my friends do everything for me! I'm not weak! I can be strong too!"

Sleep heard someone shout at the other dark ones. He looked around. There was no one on sight. He stood. "H-Hello? Deceit?" He walked further. "D-Deceit! I want him back!" He waited. "Do you hear me?! Give him back to me!" The stuttering stopped. His anger rising as his fear soon left. "Let go of him!" Tentacles dispersed from who they were hiding. Deceit laid there. Barely concious. Sleep knelt near. "Deceit, can you hear me?" Deceit slowly opened his eyes. He sat up with care. "Sleep. You survived this long?" Sleep nodded. "You dropped this." He hand the hat over. Deceit placed it back on his head. He stood with him. "How did you free me?" "I told them to. I gave a big shout." "That must be it! The more you fight back the weaker they become. They feed off of dark energy. Anything remotely depressing will keep them strong but a stubborn being like you, a knight, can easily put down their forces."

"What are you saying?" "Sleep, you are the first knight being. You hold light and dark powers. No being has ever been known to exist like this. You are....special." "Special?" Sleep smiled. Tears cascading his cheeks. "I'm special." Deceit held his hands. "Yes, you are." Arms wrapped around him. Deceit never found himself to be a being of light nor will he ever be. Still, he didn't expect himself to feel certain emotions. Emotions that he thought would weaken him but instead made him curious. These hug brought out what he had kept hidden for so long. Butterflies swam through his stomach. A tingling sensation running up his spine. Everything changing in his thoughts. What he knew were lies and this being in front of him was the truth. Their heads pressed against each others. Deceit pulled his glasses off. "Your eyes. They're beautiful." "The light worlds. Everytime I try, it always hurts to reveal my eyes here." "Learn to love the beings that will accept you then." "Will they? After all of this?" "We can tell them everything. Together."

Patton ran to Sleep. Climbing up certain obstacles as he finally made it to the top. "Go ahead light being! Do your worst!" He striked a punch. Sleep laughed as he turned to him. "That was nothing! A weak pathetic try!" Swarms of tentacles went after Patton but he raised his hands to them. Squeezing them hard. The tentacles screeched. Being ripped apart and left to burn on the ground. "What?! What's happening?!" Patton fell back as the black ooze began to drip from Sleep's body. Marks of his veins visible while the black ooze swam out of his mouth. Falling on his knees, he vomit everything out. The black ooze let out a growl which led to being a high pitch scream going lower and lower until the shadows were there right in front of him. He crawled back. "No! Stay away from me!" Roman and Virgil ran to Logan. The prince himself brought his hand to the wounds of the being. Healing him of the pain. The three beings ran to the call of a being like them who needed help.

Deceit stood before the other dark ones. He raised his hand. "None of you will touch him." The shadows shrieked when they felt a strange power surge from Deceit. A bit of light that transferred from Sleep into him. A portal opened and the shadows left. The land shaped back into its smooth form. Trees became lively. The sky was now blue. Virgil glared. Patton hid beind Logan. Roman held his sword. "What are you doing here?!" said Virgil. "I know that you don't want me here." "You're right! None of us want you here!" said Roman. "But I want to explain myself. I have to apologize and if I don't then I fear I can never forgive myself either." Everyone looked at each other. Curious to see if the other being wished to hear Deceit's apology. To hear its truthfulness. Roman placed his sword back in its sheath. Patton showed himself but held Logan's hand for good measure. Virgil walked a bit further.

"The things that I did to you, Virgil. All of those awful actions. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. I can only hope you will understand that I thought I knew where my place was in the man's mind. I was wrong about everything. So hate me as much as you like. I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself. I just want you to know that I am ashamed of myself for what I have done to you." Deceit took Sleep's hands. Looking into his eyes. "But I think you should also know that I have found someone who has shown me my flaws. Sleep has made me realize the wrong deeds I have done." Sleep smiled. The rest of the beings looked on in amazement. Virgil was especially surprised but was still hesitant. "I guess I'm happy for you but I don't know." He rubbed his own arm. "It's still a lot to take in." Deceit nodded. "I understand. Just know that the dark world is always opened to you. I will not let the other dark ones lay a hand on you. However, I cannot stop them from the individual battles that they will create. It is the man's tradition in life to deal with the dark ones eventually and someday from time to time."

A portal opened. "Goodbye everyone." "Wait!" said Patton. "Sleep, you can come visit us anytime you want." Sleep smiled. "Thanks for saving me, Patton." Patton ran to him. Giving a hug he never expected. Sleep kissed his forehead. "You are a good being with a pure heart." Sleep turned to Deceit. "Let's go. We have a lot to take care of." The couple walked into the portal where the shadows awaited them. Deceit glared. Sleep appeared brave. "Get back into the forest! Suffer there until the man must face each one of you!" shouted Deceit. And so the shadows hid in the forest until the time will come when the man must face his fears.


End file.
